Your Not A Monster
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Mal never gave a crap about anyone...he hated them all and loved to watch them suffer...that is until he came upon and crying Scarlett...A SCAL ONE-SHOT RATED T


**I always though Mal and Scarlett would make a pretty good couple since there both evil and murderous...enjoy**

It was well known that Mal hated everyone...and everyone feared him...but one day things changed...he was walking down the hallway at school upon seeing him everyone began rushing into rooms, shutting the doors and locking them tight. Just the way he liked it...when everyone was terrified. As he continued walking down the hall he heard what sounded like two girls fighting...

"By the way you described that situation time and time again...it comes out with you being the unlikable twin...your incapable of being nice" the first girl said.

"Oh shut up...your wrong everyone likes me better" the second girl yelled.

"I'm sorry Amy but everyone likes Sammy better...she has a boyfriend, you don't, she has the biggest group of friends you don't, she receives straight A's, and you don't...i'm sorry but there is no way for me to help someone who refuses to change" The second girl said.

"Screw you...at least i didn't murder my sibling" Amy spat.

"You take that back...you know i wasn't in control at the time" The second girl said.

"No...you know what i'm going to tell the whole school about how you killed him...and then they will all see for who you truly are Scarlett...A MONSTER!" Amy yelled before turning around and storming off. Mal began chuckling thinking this whole fight was hilarious...Amy was always entertaining because of how stupid and bitchy she was and hearing Scarlett tell her off was awesome...out of everyone he didn't mind Scarlett...he didn't like her but she irritated him the least...as he was turning to leave he heard crying.

"Could that be...nah someone like her never cries" He said to himself but decided to check anyways...as he made his way around the corner her found Scarlett curled up on the floor crying...she had let her hair down so it was covering her so no one could see her face. Mal was shocked...Scarlett was evil and crazy...she never cried...normally if he saw someone crying Mal would try and make them cry more...but there was something different about Scarlett...something that made him feel like he cared. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay" He found himself asking after ten minuets of sitting there watching her cry. She looked up.

"What do you care" she said after noticing who it was.

"Fine screw you then i was just trying to be nice" Mal said getting up to walk away.

"Wait...i'm sorry...i shouldn't have been so rude" Scarlett said as Mal sat back down.

"So you going to tell me why your crying your eyes out"? Mal asked.

"She called me a monster...that's the last thing my brother called me before i killed him...it's what everyone at my old school called me...they all thought i was a monster...and i'm not" She said putting her fist through one of the lockers as she began crying again...although this time as she cried she clung to Mal. He was surprised and didn't know what do do.

"There, there" he said lightly patting her head. After a few minuets when she didn't let go he got bored and gave in hugging her back. As he held her and listened to her sob...he began thinking about all the people who referred to him as a monster...the people who judged him before they knew the whole story...he hated it when that happened...now looking at Scarlett as she cried it felt like he was looking in the mirror...all of the sudden he felt like he wanted to kill Amy and anyone else who made Scarlett cry...there was something about her that he liked and he didn't want to see her hurt...After a few minuets she finally calmed down and let go so he did too.

"Thanks...for letting me have my moment...but don't you dare tell anyone or i'll slit your throat in your sleep" she threatened as Mal chuckled.

'I'd like to see you try" He said smiling evilly.

"Is that a challenge" She said also smiling evilly.

"Maybe...maybe not" Mal said admiring her...her long red hair reached her waist and without her glasses her blue eyes looked more beautiful, "You know you should have your hair down and ditch the glasses more often...your much prettier that way".

"Thanks" she replied. The spent the next few seconds in silence before they both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was passionate and rough. After they broke away from the kiss Mal spoke up.

"Just so you know i don't think your a monster...i actually think your quite beautiful" he said.

"Thanks...but i am a monster...i'm a horrible person" she said as Mal grabbed her wrists.

"You are not a Monster...your a beautifully evil psychotic girl that i love" Mal said.

"You love me"? Scarlett asked.

"Yeah so what"? Mal asked.

"I love you too" Scarlett said as they kissed again.

As they were kissing again Mal thought to himself...if anyone ever made Scarlett feel like she was a monster again he would personally end their life...

**I hope you liked my Marlett one-shot...R&R** **and please no negative comments unless its constructive criticism...thank you...have a nice day bye :)**


End file.
